


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempted Murder, Bookstore Owner Taekwoon, CEO Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Dance Instructor Cha Hakyeon | N, Detective Hongbin, Developing Relationship, Hongbin-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Quiet Taekwoon, Shy Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Taekwoon-centric, past NBin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lee Hongbin is a criminal detective investigating a series of murders.Jung Taekwoon is a local bookstore owner and a suspect/witness for the same series of murders.It was only inevitable that they ended up meeting.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

The second Hongbin saw Jaehwan walk over to his desk with a solemn expression,he knew that he was in for some bad news.

Hongbin stood up with heavy sigh."Another one?"He asked.Jaehwan,who was now standing face to face with Hongbin,nodded with a sigh."Afraid so."


End file.
